


Secret assignments and stolen kisses

by LeaahMiam



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaahMiam/pseuds/LeaahMiam
Summary: Peggy is hidding something. Steve finds out.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Secret assignments and stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorhelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorhelena/gifts).



> Happy New Year @doctorhelena !! Hope you like your steggy Secret santa gift ♥♥

London - 1943

Steve had spent the day working with Howard and some other scientist on his outfit and which adjustments he needed to be able to fight hand to hand. It was only past four o’clock that he realized Agent Carter had not been around which was unusual. She seemed to always be there, watching him or working around him. It was like she was keeping an eye on him to make sure he did not blow up the compound. 

Steve was walking around trying to figure out if the legs were long enough on his new suit. He was definitely not used to it. Before, he had had to roll up pants, sleeves and everything item of clothing he owned. Nothing ever fitted. 

“Nice outfit, Captain. You’re sure red and blue will help you blend in the forest?” He heard from behind him.

“Agent Carter’! I-I-“ Steve stuttered, ”You don’t like it?”

“I didn’t say that.” Peggy took a step and looked more closely at the outfit. “It looks good. I just hope it keeps you safe out there.”

There was something in her eyes as she spoke those words. She seemed worried, but not for him. Something else was on her mind.

“Do you want to get a drink tonight? I’m meeting the guys at 7” He offered.

“That’s very kind, but I have some work to do tonight. Maybe another time?” 

“Of course. You’re always welcome.” Steve smiled.

Peggy smiled back and left the room. Her usually strong and confident walk seemed slower and less assured. It left Steve unsettled. Something was going on with Peggy and he could not quite figure out what it was.

*

After he had changed back into his regular uniform, Steve decided to head out to the Thames for a walk. 

He still had Peggy’s haunted look on his mind. She was usually focused and nothing seemed to bother her. She was guarded and didn’t let anything disturb her. Yet, she had seemed worried and unsure today.

Steve walked around London for a while and decided to head back towards the pub he was supposed to meet the Howling Commando. But he stopped in his track suddenly when he saw Peggy on the other side of the road. He almost missed her; she did not look like the Agent he knew. 

She was dressed out of her uniform and into something he never thought he would see her in. She was wearing someone else’s coat from the office. She was not wearing her red lipstick but a soft pink. Her hair was down under a beret. It made her look invisible. 

Even her posture was different. She looked small and fragile. Steve was usually intimidated and impressed by how she held herself, always so confident and strong. But now something was not right. 

Steve crossed the road. When she saw him, her eyes grew ten folds, and she shoved him in the alley.

“What are you doing here? Did you follow me?” She asked angry.

“I was just walking around. What are you doing here?” Steve answered confused.

“I asked you first, Steve.”

“I was walking around town. Is there something wrong with that?” He sassed. 

“You were… just… alright. Steve, I need you to go away. We can’t be seen here.” She kept looking behind her, making sure no one was around.

“What’s going on, Peggy?” Steve whispered.

“I’m on assignment. I can’t tell you more.”

“On assignment? As in on mission?”

“Shh, Steve. You’re not supposed to be here. You are not even supposed to know about it.”

“Well… That’s a bust.” Steve chuckled. “I was worried. Today, you seemed elsewhere.”

“I’m alright. You don’t need to worry about me. I can take care of myself.” Peggy said, trying to reassure him. “Now, I need you to go and forget you saw me. Please.”

“I could help you.”

“I don’t need you to help me follow my target.” Peggy smiled. “And you don’t blend well in a crowd.”

“Unlike you, it seems.” Steve pointed at her outfit. She rolled her eyes and smiled. 

“Go now, please.” She asked again.

She checked the street to make sure it was safe and Steve came out of the alley. He turned to smile at her once more before leaving but met a panicked face.

“Peggy?” He asked worried.

“Kiss me.”

“What?” 

“Steve. Now.” She ordered.

He leaned in and kissed her. He could try and pretend this was because she had asked, but he had been dreaming of her lips against his since the day she had punched Hodge.

It was sweet and calming. He had his arms around her and he held on tighter as she deepened the kiss. 

When their lips broke for air, she was flushed and catching her breath.

“I need to- hum- my target” she tried.

“Yeah. Go. I’ll see you later?” Steve asked, his heart full of hope.

“Yes. Later. We need to- hum- discuss about -hum- things.” She smiled.

He let her go. She went back to following her target, the man had just walked past them with his briefcase. He had not paid them any attention, probably embarrassed to see the couple kiss in public. They could meet up later. They had all the time in the world.


End file.
